The First Contact War: Peace through Power
by BloodLordShade
Summary: The Turians thought humanity weak and easy to conquer. They where wrong for they have woken a sleeping giant. "Awakened Online." Story challenge
1. The Start of evolution

**Hello everyone. I have decided to restart this story. I have realized by people like one-village-idiot and others I don't explain background events and I have horrible description skills. So I intend to rebuild the story and flesh it out better. The story shall begin one hundred and fifty years after the last tiberium war. Let the story begin!**

* * *

**Arturus Station **

In the top most office of Arturus station stood a 45 year old caucasian man who had a prostetic left arm from his days in the marine corp. His name was Mark Freeman and he was having a terrible month. Mark was the head Councilor of the Alliance. He was in his almost spartan office. Five weeks ago on the planet Shanxi, the newest Human colony, explorers found an underground complex that house an old foe now possible ally.

The men found Legion, the A.I of the Marked of Kane, and found he was still active. The men where lucky that Legion didn't kill them immediately. The public's outcry was immense. Many thought they should destroy it while others wanted to learn from it, mainly sceintists and historians. While the politicans argued and made demands, Legion learned about the last one hundred and fifty years since the last war.

First the GDI was shutdown five years after Kane's "Ascention". Fourteen years later nations start to travel into space. Thirty years after the Tiberium Control Network started to fail due to no-one really understanding the Network anymore. Tiberium started to grow even faster around the world quickly most yellow zones become red zones and most blue zones started to become orange zones. The only real blue zones where Canada and Russia.

Most GDI tech was mostly lost due to the tiberium covering it. It was an over sight because most didn't have copies of the blueprints to anything military that could push back the tiberium. When Humanity found element zero they found it was no use against it due to the tiberium's strange ability to absorb the dark matter energy.

Mark was thinking of all the reports as he walked to the Council Chambers where the rest of the Councilors where still arguing about Legion. "Head Councilor is now in the Chamber!" One of the guards shouted, he was clad in one of the few Zone Trooper suits left functioning. He stood on the central podium surrounded to the sides by the other twenty councilors. "Alright! Yes Legion is still active and yes he has an army of the Marked. But we still have a chance to keep this peaceful and have the public not start riots." The rest of the Council was quiet. "What do you have in mind?" A man of hispanic descent asked, he was one of Mark's little enemies on the Council but was still wanting the best for Humanity as most did, looking at him. Mark took a second, he knew that this would have to be done quickly. "If we can get Legion to help us we can learn much of the old GDI and Nod technology which can help us reclaim the Earth. From what I got from the scientists Legion is still a logic being. My advisors and I have been working on a treaty between us and the Nod." At this point several councilors started to argue. One man, of african descent, yelled, "We don't negotiate with terrorists, like the old USA!" Many agreed.

Mark quickly banged a gavel and yelled for order. "I agree with you Devin but my plan is simple. In exchange for seeing them as a legitimate nation all Nod must agree to immediately desist all terrorist actions. If a Nod member still does terrorist action without Nod support he will be seen as a regular man doing terrorism but if we have actual proof he has Nod support and help it will be seen as an act of war."

Looking at them he saw they where giving it actual thought and he continued. "Also if anyone wishes to join Nod they are allowed to and if a planet wishes to and votes without threats or persuasion it can join but this is only future planets but I intend to as a show of good faith let them have Shanxi as a Nod colony. We also plan to get him to join an alliance with us where if one of us is attacked the other will back them up. The treaty also covers sharing of technology, Legion has our old tech but knows nothing of Element Zero. It potential capability in upgrading things like rail guns and jump packs could easily render mass effect weapons and tech mainly obsolete."

The Council deliberated over the terms of this treaty for six more hours over things like law jurisdiction and extadiction of criminals. Mark then took the complete treaty and headed to Shanxi to talk to Legion face to face, sort of.

* * *

**Shanxi, Nod bunker**

Mark walked in the bunker with two Zone trooper guards. The bunker was a light red with bright lights to keep it from seeming depressing and dark. The corridors where in straight lines with about ten feet between side passages. Occasionally Awakened and sabotuers passed them, the former as guards and the latter getting the base up and running at peak conditions.

Mark stepped into the main chamber to see the super-computer housing Legion. He was surprised when an obviously modified Awakened stepped forward. It was more human looking as less machinery was seen and had an actual face. Most of the ones he had seen so far where or metal across the face or none at all. It spoke first, "We greet you Head Councilor Mark Freeman. We hope to have fruitful coversations. It has been a long time and even though Humanity has had setbacks We believe Master Kane would be pleased that you still live."

Mark nodded and handed a USB card to the modified Awakened. "We have prepared a peace treaty that we hope will be benifical to us both." The Awakened took the USB and a scanner ran over it. Mark didn't protest the action knowing it would have happened, after all if he was Legion he would have too. Legion uploaded the file and faster then Mark could think he had read it and judged its benefits and repurcussions. "We find this treaty to be fair, but we have one stipulation before we can agree to this treaty." Mark nodded and asked worried about what it could be, "What is this stipulation?" One of Legion's many screens come over and showed video from an internet site showing the cloning of organs and limbs. "We wish to have access to this technology and in return we will give old Nod and GDI medical technology, is this fair to you Head Councilor?" Mark nodded, glad it was something simple, "Yes it is most fair. I am glad this was solved without bloodshed." The Awakened nodded and shook his hand.

Mark after Legion gave him files to GDI technologies and equipments took his leave. Immediately getting to the spaceport he headed to his ship and had it head to Mars, the second Home World of Humanity.

* * *

**Mars, one week later**

Mark stood before a crowd of reporters and civilians about to deliver a announcement that could either calm the public or cause riots to spark.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Humanity. I stand before you with news about the situation on Shanxi. A week ago today, I signed a peace treaty with the Nod A.I Legion." At this a mighty roar came from the crowd. "Please, please let me finish." The crowd took a moment to calm. "Thank you. Now Legion and the Council have agreed to peace. In return for legitament representation and support if Nod colonies are attacked Nod will desist all acts of terrorism and we will share technologies with Legion. We are already starting to reclaim parts of the United states and Europe. Any man or woman who wishes to join Nod will be allowed to join but will be accountable by our laws if committed of a crime. Legion has agreed to this treaty and is willing to support us in our times of need. i will take any questions now."

A young newswoman stood. "Mr. Freeman, Pluto Presses. What about the Marked of Kane under Legion's command, what if he decides to use us as parts to build his armies?" Mark smiled, "Well, I will admit I worried about that too at first. Atleast until Legion asked for access to the Organ Cloning Facilities. He apparently is planning on cloning the organ parts for his cyborg soldiers and adding more metal to the frame."

Another man stands, "What is to stop it from doing terrorist attacks anyway?"

"Legion knows it would be seen as an act of war. As long as we have true proof that Legion and Nod where behind the attack. we currently out number his forces twenty to one total. So I don't think he will start a war."

After a minute no one else stood so Mark gave the podium to his press secretary and headed to his office on Mars.

A ship builder came up beside him and handed him some blueprints for the new Fleet. it would take awhile but the new Dreadnought Flagship was already under construction.

* * *

**The _Preliator _class Dreadnought**

1 Ion cannon array

2 Disruptor torpedo launchers

200 Sonic point defense guns

300 30mm point defense guns

10 Rail guns

5 Laser cannons

It was a 1.5 kilometer hexagon cylinder with a six-sided pyramid at the fore with three "wings" one at the top and two at the lower amidships sides Sweeping back. These wings held the Ion cannon array with the pyramid tip holding the firing mechanism. The armor consisted of 1 foot thick titanium plating. The ship is powered by six GDI advanced power plants to allow the guns to fire. Some enterprising mechanic managed to change the old rail guns to use mass effect tech to lower the weight of the rail slug to fire fast and harder without the high heat cost.

"Also sir the dreadnought was to expensive for all of them to be armed the same so it became the flagship of the 1st Fleet. We made it more cost-effective by removing the laser cannons and 6 of the rail guns so keep the high energy cost down."

* * *

"With the success of the Dreadnought designs we have started designing of a new fleet but so far the only blueprints we have are for a carrier and cruiser."

**The _Crusor _class carrier**

This warship was designed for heavy fighter support and fleet defense.

100 Sonic point defense guns

200 30mm point defense guns

4 Disruptor torpedo launchers

2 Rail gun cannons

The carrier contained a fleet of:

300 Fighters

160 Interceptors

50 Dropships

4 Heavy Defense boats

The 1.2 kilometer ship had a forward 2 kilometer thin box area holding the main armament with a thicker box area behind holding the fleet with 2 foot thick steel with a quarter inch Titanium plating. The unique thing of the Carrier it had 4 heavy Defense Boats imbedded into the outer hull for a better defense. Defense Boats were`patrol ships with 6 sonic point defense cannons and a heavy railgun main cannon. They were designed as system patrol craft so they lacked a mass effect core drive to use the Relays. The idea was to use them as a defense force to protect the carrier incase something bigger then a bomber attacked the Carrier.

**The _Marathon Class Cruiser_**

This .8 kilometer ship was the backbone of the new fleet. Designed for mainline ship to ship action.

Armament

100 30mm point defense guns

50 sonic point defense guns

3 heavy Rail guns

2 sonic torpedo launchers

The ship was reminiscent of an old american submarine with few view ports and bulbous pods melded into the armoured sides. The cruiser holds 2 flights of 25 fighters and 10 interceptors. With 1.5 feet thick titanium armor it could take some punishment while still dishing it out.

* * *

Mark nodded pleased at the progress. "After the Flagship start building some crusiers then a carrier. Also name the Flagship the _The Rising of Humanity _and put it through a shake down run and smooth out any problems." Seeing his new advisor, he was hired to over see the reclaiming of Earth. "How is the operations in Europe? I heard that some Ravagers where still active from the third tiberium wars."

Howard Jones activated a datapad, "The united states are going find. We found a few clans of the Forgotten, talks with them are going well, we are promising them surguries to help get rid of the tiberium growths and they join the Alliance. Also a few press members and soldiers using the old gear are jokingly calling us the HDI or the Human Defense Initiative. But the biggest thing is lower Italy. A squad found a _Scrin Drone Platform." _

Mark stopped in shock. "A for real Drone platform?" At Howards nod he laughed and said gleefully, "Things are turning around for us gentlemen!"

Little did he know larger events would be happening soon.

* * *

**Well here is the revamped chapter of First Contact War: Peace Through Power. Please read and review any critism is welcomed except Flames those shall be boxed and given to the homeless. i would like honest reviews please.**


	2. The start of war

**Hello everyone welcome to the second chapter of the new First Contact War: Peace through Power. Also to discuss some concerns I will still be kicking Batarian butt. **

**Onsholo: Yes C&C will be powerful but the Citadel Races have numbers and range especially in space. Sonic weapons and laser are more effective closer while rail guns fire slower than mass effect weapons. So the Citadel Fleets have longer range and firing rate.**

**Relvain Jenafuse: Yes the new Human Defense Initiative (I like the name) will be wary of Legion and the new Nod. Also riots would still be a possibility no matter what.**

**Also sonic weapons don't rely on sound. it is just a by-product of the weapon. The frequency is what is so dangerous. Also it is theoretically believed that you can case sound in the right energy field you could broadcast it in vacuum. It's not the best theory but considered possible.**

* * *

**Earth**

Alpha Squad consisted of six troopers four of whom where in the new Zone Trooper armour and the other 2 where in Zone Raider armour. The squad consisted of james Shepard, Daniel Talus, Mark Vega, Shane Delaney, who wore the Zone trooper armour, Janet Wilkins and Delara Madine wore the Zone Raider armour. This armour was a thick composite material also used in Mammoth Tanks. They also allowed the troopers to use jetpacks. They carried advanced sensors.

James was in command with Janet Wilkins, a friend of his wife Hannah, as his second-in-command. The old sets were found in an old bunker and where enhanced by using mass effect tech to add kinetic barriers and lower the heavy power armour's weight. While James and the new Zone Troopers had a Heavy rail gun with frag grenades, while the girls carried SAM launchers with a sonic grenade launcher.

They where sweeping through red zones preparing for reclaiming operations through MARVs and sonic defenses firing to push back the tiberium. Well that was their mission until they were given orders to reinforce Delta squad who had found an old Scrin Drone Platform. What was suprising was the discovery that Scrin Ravagers where still active and alive. Scientists believed unlike the other Scrin units they where more biological than mechanical and used the tiberium to stay active.

James's team was moving through a red zone that once was a small suburb. They just passed what was once a school that was now partly a tiberium glacier. There where tiberium patches everywhere. In some places Creep grew over cars and buildings and in other places the area was clear but you could see small crystals growing across the ground. The area was very creepy with the ruined buildings and crystals causing strange shadows.

James and his team was working their way towards an old GDI bunker from the second tiberium war. They near the leaning tower of Pisa that could now be called the Leaning Tower of Tiberium due to tiberium growing over the heavily damaged tower and turning it into an incredibly large tiberium Blossom Tree. Tiberium seeds fired into the sky from the tip. James was video taping it for the scientists and so it could be blown apart by sonic bombs from Firebirds.

Shane yelled as tiberium shards affected his kinetic barrier as Ravagers flitted into view. Twenty of the quadrupedal bio-mechs flung shards at them as they scattered among the tiberium towers and tiberium patches.

The Troopers fired their rail guns as the girls used their jet packs to get closer as they tried to dodge a hailstorm of tiberium shards showering them. Shane ran forward and sent a round directly into one's eye. He ducked beside a car made of tiberium when a Ravager jumped the car above him when it flung a shard into his chest plate and swung one of its legs carving a large gash into the armor. Shane fell back firing a rail round into the Ravager pushing it back away from him as James flung a frag at a cluster of Ravagers. BOOM! Three of the alien creatures blew apart but the other five in the area just suffered concussion damage but remained standing and throwing shards at them as they hunkered behind the few remaining cars. They hear a roar of an engine as a Hammerhead gunship. The Gunship reminded anybody who looked at it of an old Blackhawk helicopter. It's Vulcan cannons swept over the Ravagers relieving Alpha of the heavy fire. The Hammerhead lowered to release it infantry cargo. Two squads of Zone troopers fell out and ran over to James's squad. "I am Sargent Johnson of Echo squad. We came to back you up and secure this "road"." The "road" in question was actually for like a semi flat surface that wasn't fully submerged in tiberium.

"Just what is command sending that requires this road? I mean Makos can get through the tiberium and I haven't heard anyone building GDI vehicles yet." Johnson laughed and fired his rifle at a Ravager as it flitted past them trying to surround them. As the team fired at the creatures a rumbling sound was heard. "What the hell is that sound!" James yelled to Johnson.

At that moment a large tank rolled over the hill with eight Zone Raiders. It rolled on four huge caterpillar treads with a heavy body in the back carrying a large three barreled cannon with a smaller lighter body before the back one that was sucking up the tiberium in front of it. On the back two treads where a node that glowed and a SAM launcher while the first two treads carried two machine gun nests. The two MG nests fired rounds upon the Ravagers as the Zone Raiders jumped forward with their Jetpacks. The cannon _shrieked _and sent a sonic shockwave that tore through the last five Ravagers.

One of the new coming Raiders walked up to James and Johnson. "We need to keep moving. The Platform is secure but Command wants us to secure an old GDI defense outpost containing a few Rigs." The men nodded and the team moved out.

* * *

**Arturus Station**

Mark stood with a small team of scientists. They stood in an observation deck looking over a laboratory. "We have the platform. I need you to work on the shields and the harvesting capability first. I want our Dreadnought to carry actual energy shields. We might be at peace with Legion so far but as the GDI could tell us we must be wary about him. We need an ace up our sleeves.

As they went over contingency plans a trooper ran in, "Shanxi has gone dark!" He panted as he gulped breaths of air from running from almost clear across the station. Mark turned towards the trooper, "What do you mean went dark?"

"The system just went dark. No communications in and all hails are going unanswered. The last message was that a science team was activating the Mass Relay near Shanxi. What should we do sir?"

Mark headed over to a terminal. He called the central command room. "What is the status of our new fleet?"

"_The Rising of Humanity _and four cruisers: the_ Silent Night_, the two sister ships, the _Curator _and the _Custos_, and finally the _Bright Future _are ready for their shakedown runs."

Mark nodded, "Send them to Shanxi instead, The system has gone dark so we need to check on them. Also have the fleet pick up the new Zone trooper and Raider companies at Mars first." After the order was sent Mark headed to his office, if things are bad he had to be ready for anything. _May God watch over us_, he thought as he headed up.

* * *

**It is the Beginning of the End. War has come. Anyway please read and review. Also am looking for a Beta Reader.**


	3. The retaking of Shanxi pt1

**Hello everyone. The beginning of the war is here. I also plan on introducing some new units and groups. If you can guess where they come from you get a virtual cookie and maybe your own OC character. Who maybe but you do get the cookie. Yahh! Cookies! Also I am getting rid of the grenadier squads instead all soldiers carry a couple of grenades.**

* * *

**Shanxi 48 hours into invasion**

General Williams was standing at the edge of the sandbags as the Aliens fired upon their position with was an old man with silvery-grey hair showing his old age. He had taken this position so he could rest his last years in the military. "I just wanted to retire and then _this _happens." He mutters as he looks across the two blocks of destroyed rubble and broken buildings. Riflemen in more modernized armor fired GD-3 rifles descent from the GD-2 rifle, This rifle fired 7.56mm rounds in a thirty round clip. While the alien's weapons didn't seem to stop firing the rounds didn't do as much damage to the shields or armour. They were stuck at this hospital because they had come to evacuate the civilians at the hospital. They had been there for about eight hours now without a break in the enemy fire. "Sir, Do you think we will get reinforcements soon?" Williams looked over to see one of the new recruits standing there beside him. "I am positive of it marine. Command will come soon once they see our system has gone silent."

The soldiers around him seemed to take that to heart. _If only the would get here quickly. Well at least Legion is holding them from fully surrounding us. _Legion's army or the few regiments he could activate soon enough to fight. Legion's forces held the city blocks to the west towards the mountain ranges where his bunkers were housing civilians running from the invading aliens.

* * *

**Soldier's Solace**

Captain Darrus, a dark grey turian with green face paint, stood around a holo-table with the captains of the other ships in the patrol fleet. They had spent almost three days straight fighting these _Humans. _The fleet couldn't get closer with these primitives using nuclear missiles from the surface. Troops were bogged down in fights across the city. "We need to conquer this planet quickly. If we can capture their home world quickly we can have another client race before the Asari find out. But we can't do because NO ONE IS GETTING ANYTHING DONE RIGHT!" he yelled at the other captains as they flinched. "I want these humans beaten now! Send in the Cabals."

"Sir! I am detecting some signals from the edge of the system!" Yelled a sensor officer. Darrus turned around to him and walked over. "What kind of signals? This is the only Human planet and there are no other Relays closer than Relay 314."

The officer turned in his chair. "That is just it I don't recognize it at all. It's just there and wasn't five minutes ago."

Looking at the sensor data Darrus noticed with each sweep it came closer. "Gredan, Send your frigate out there and check it out. Whatever it is it's coming closer."

Captain Gredan's holo image shutdown as he pulled away from the table to give commands to his navigator. "Send us to those coördinates. We are investigating those signals."

* * *

**Shanxi**

"Command, This is Overlord, over."

"Come in Overlord, This is Command."

The sniper looked through his scope as his spotter called command. He watched the alien walk appearing to give commands. "We seem to have found the alien commander of this area. Permission to engage, Sir?"

"Granted Overlord, Take targets of opportunity, Over." Overlord nodded. His spotter started their rundown before the shot. "2 mph wind northward. 2 klick to target. -10 degree incline, suggest headshot we don't know how their armour will take the round and be ready for a second shot in case of the kinetic barrier."

Overlord nodded and aim a centimeter above the target's head. Taking a deep breath and waited for the pause between beats and gave the trigger a careful caress and sent a round straight into the alien's skull. Funny thing was the kinetic barrier never stood a chance against the round. The Alliance scientist who designed it based it of his favorite old-time movie. The LAR Big Boar round was based on an old anti-tank round.

The aliens around his target turned at the explosion of brain matter showering them. To Overlord's surprise while they were shocked at his death they where barely bothered and kept fighting while a new alien started to give orders.

"Command, This Overlord."

"Come in Overlord."

"Alien command is apparently fixed. The old leader just died and another immediately took command over. Suggest trying to gain intel of command chain to quickly eliminate them."

"Alright Overlord, keep us updated about the situation."

* * *

General Williams stood his ground as enemy gunships fired upon his men. Rocket squads fired upon them but it wasn't enough. Then his comm. unit squawked. "General Williams, This is Eplison Flight Leader. I hear you guys have an aerial pest control problem. Want some help?"

"This is general Williams, the help would be appreciated." "Roger that, Sir. You might want to duck and cover your ears."

Over the buildings the troopers watched as two arrow head fighters do a tight corkscrew in the air over the alien gunships and cause a sonic boom that shreds and shatters the gunships. As the two fighters fly off four large barge-like airships landed and unloaded a predator tank along with a squad of riflemen as three drop pods landed unleashing the newest regiment of the Alliance, the Death Angel Regiment. As the Predators fired their cannons the new Thunderhawk Transports lifted off and headed out.

"Overlord, come in Overlord. This is Jagger-1."

"This is Overlord, go ahead Jagger-1."

"Would you please send me targeting data for the enemy position? My team and I have a little present for them."

"Sending data now. Give it to them hard."

* * *

Captain Valen was firing on the aliens when the gunships where taken down by two fighters. It had happened so fast that he couldn't even figure out how it had happened. Then four _Large _dropships landed and unleashed four tanks and more enemy soldiers. Then a couple more in what appeared to be heavy armour landed in large pods and fired upon them.

If it had ended there it could have been okay but it didn't end there. There was a whistling sound and six large shells landed upon them two IFV were destroyed and several soldiers were killed before they had known what hit them.

"Fall back to the reinforced positions and hold there." The Turian engineers had built bunkers with kinetic barriers built into them. The bunkers would be able to hold these _Humans _back until they could get reinforcements. Valen started to fire on the advancing soldiers as teams pulled back by squad with the others covering them. Valen turned to pull back when a sniper round blew through his chest. The last thing Valen saw as the gaping wound in his chest bled was Human soldiers passing him firing on the falling back Turian soldiers. They didn't make a sound as they passed but just kept fighting for their homes. _What have we done? _With that last thought Valen died there on the ground watching his men being pushed back by the sleeping giant that was Humanity.

* * *

**Space above Shanxi, The Rising of Humanity**

**Half an hour earlier**

Fleet Admiral Hugh Skidder was standing at the helm of the _Rising of Humanity_. He was a thirty-five year old man with a dark brown skin tone and brown hair. He had a muscular build due to him going to the gym on the ship twice a week. He turned to his communications officer, "Hail the alien ships. I want to give them a chance to stand down." A couple of people on deck look at him. After a moment the hail is answered. An alien stood there, It looked avian but with a predatory look with what appeared to be a metallic skin but not enough to be considered armour due to the fact it wore an armour instead of cloth or other clothes.

"What do you want _Human." _Other then the suprise of it speaking English was the way it said human, like it was an insult or curse. Hugh didn't let it bother him and stared right back at the alien commander. "I am Fleet Admiral Hugh Skidder of the Human Defense Intiative. To whom am I speaking?" The alien seemed to give a pause as if deciding whether to talk or not. "I am captain Darrus of the Turian Heirarchy. Your home world is ours now. You will surrender and advise your fellows to as well or you will be put down." Hugh and everyone on the _Rising _was shocked at that. These Turians thought Shanxi was earth. "Well, sorry to disappoint but I am asking you and your men to stand down. I promise your men will treated fairly."

Captain Darrus laughed. "We have your planet at our backs you can't fire without hitting your home world. Your just primative weaklings..." Boom! Captain Darrus stumbled as a railgun round hit his ship and tore into it then the magneseum core burned into the ship's armour. Hugh then spoke. "Sorry got tired of your egomanical rant. You need counseling on that." Hugh gestured for the line to be cut off.

"Send out the Condors and get targeting parameters for the enemy flagship. I want to test the Ion Cannon Array."

After a few moments the Ion cannon array started up the main beam fired from the pyramid edge at the front as the secondary cannon arrays at the wings sent focusing beams to the tip and fired a concentrated beam into the target. The center beam touched midship and the secondary beams swirled to the main beam then as they touched the beams exploded into a fierce ion storm tearing apart the ship into shreds. The ship was barely able to limp away with barely any thruster power.

"Power low, Sir. It will be ten minutes before we can fire the Array again."

"Alright, Have the _Silent Night _and the _Bright Future _send in Thunderhawks and airships to the surface and begin the retaking of Shanxi."

* * *

**Soldier's Solace**

**Seconds after Ion Cannon fire**

"BY THE SPIRITS, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Captain Darrus yelled out as the ship almost literally buckled underneath him. "Sir, we don't know what they fired but we can't take anymore of whatever that was."

"Get us away from them and have the others take them down." Navigation quickly sent commands and tried to get them away. "Get us to the relay. We need to get reinforcements. Have the others hold this world."

* * *

**Codex**

Death Angel Regiment: These new troopers were to become a new chapter in Human warfare. Dropping down in pods in squads of three they would be the shock and awe of the human fighting forces. They use Zone trooper gear while a few use Zone Raider gear.

Sniper teams: These teams of two consisting of a spotter and a sniper. Using long range GLS-80 rifle this advanced railgun is lethal to infantry. With thier targeting scopes they can call in targeting data for bombardment from Juggernauts and Battleships. They wear camoflauge suits with built in active camo sensors but wear little armour to stay low profile.

Thunderhawk: This transport is a large barge used to transport large numbers of troopers and gear. Despite it's large size it only needs a small crew of a pilot, co-pilot, navigator, and gunner. It is armed with two air to air missiles and a heavy railgun.

* * *

**Well the war has begun. I know I promised a space fight but i won't be able to update until later this week so I needed to update now.**


	4. Shanxi Secured (for now)

**Well hello. The first true space battle shall begin. The Turian Hierarchy will learn of this soon and then the Council. Let's see what happens after that. Also I don't own mass effect or command and conquer. Please read and review. **

* * *

**Other side of the Relay 314**

Captain Darrus stood in his private rooms as the fleet tender worked on repairing their long-range communications. He needed to get reinforcements quickly with a Dreadnought the ships he left wouldn't last long. "What is the status of our communications. We need to contact the Hierarchy Command."

If they couldn't get ahold of them the Humans might come through the relay. "Sir we have longe-range communications back online. Contact High Command on Palaven."

The hologram of an older Turian stood before Darrus. The Turian was a light grey with dark blue face paint, this was Primarch Tilarus. "Patrol Captain Darrus, what is so important that _you _would need to contact us?"

Darrus explained the situation going on past Relay 314. Tilarus nodded. "So with the arrival of this alien Dreadnought you need support against these _Humans _because you couldn't handle it your self," Tilarus spoke with a condescending tone. Darrus yelled, "My ship was ripped apart in one attack! We could barely limp back to the relay. They used a DEW (Directed Energy Weapon)!"

Tilarus glared at Darrus, "Watch your tone boy! You will recieve your support with the 6th and 7th patrol fleets and the _Eye of Palaven_, I expect this to be finished soon." The holo disappeared and Darrus turned towards the bridge. "I want the ship ready to fight before the reinforcements get here. I want these primitives to be beaten quickly."

* * *

**Space above Shanxi**

_The Rising of Humanity _was firing upon the five enemy cruisers. Rail guns fired as mass accelerator rounds affected their shields. The first one that they had hit with the Ion Cannon had limped away with the others covering it as it ran. The Condors were flying in dog fights with the Turian fighters between cannon and missile fire between the two fleets.

The new HDI Condors were a new fighter based off old GDI fighters from the Ascension War. It is a descendant of the F-22 with a longer body and curved downward wings closer to the thrusters, armed with two repeater rail guns, a 20mm nose mounted chain gun, and two tiberium core missile launchers, this fighter has become the new space fighter/interceptor for the HDI.

Admiral Hugh was watching the battle going on only giving larger commands such as having a certain area of enemy fighters cleared. Then the EVA (Electronic Video Agent) hologram appeared before him. "Admiral, reinforcements have arrived. The First Fleet and one of the new Marathon Cruisers have arrived." The feminine voice of the EVA stated in a calm tone.

"Good, have them start landing forces and contact General Williams and let him know. Now we have a fight to finish."

Fighter pilot Will Weaver, a young caucasian 24-year-old, was flying close to the hull of the _Silent Night _tailing an alien fighter. The little bugger was faster and harder to hit but it's shields couldn't take much before shattering. Firing his nose gun Will launched a spread of 20mm tungsten rounds blowing a wing of the fighter. Looking to the side he pulled his fighter away from a sonic blast headed to a squad of enemy bombers causing them to explode. Flying away from the hull Will watched as a rail gun fired three rounds and impacted on an alien cruiser. The enemy shields took the first shot and barely deflected the second but the third impacted amidships and tore a chunk out of the ship. The force of the hit caused the ship to list helplessly. As Will got back into the fight he wondered how the fight on the surface was doing.

* * *

**Shanxi**

General Williams was in the new command bunker built from an MCV the reinforcements carried. Unfortunately it wasn't fully capable but could build a war factory to build Predators and Pitbulls. "Command, this is Overlord. I am sending a live feed. I got something strange. Three of the Turian troopers are glowing purple."

Williams and the new commanders looked at the video feed. The glowing Turians made gestures and a shockwave of purple energy, when it hit the front lines troopers went flying though the air and defenses were damaged. "Overlord, I want those turians taken down now! We can't let the men take anymore damage."

Overlord aimed slowly and calmly for their heads and fired a round impacting the purple field and to his suprise held. "Command that is a no go, I repeat no go on kill. Sending targeting data for Jagger-1." Thirty seconds later the 200mm shells impacted the three troopers position. After the smoke cleared the Turians were paste. "Command confirmed kill of enemy troopers."

On the front line watch towers were blazing away behind the bunkers built by the riflemen. Their twin 20mm automatic rail guns fired non-stop at the Turian line. The two Sonic emitters kept enemy armour from attacking directly. Armour convoys went through the city to make sure that all the civilians had been evacuated.

After two hours of constant combat the Turians fell back as night started to fall. Nod forces were hitting them during the night causing them to bunker up at night. This allowed the HDI to rest and prepare for the next day.

General Williams stood at a table eating a light dinner with his command team. "We need something to push these guys out and keep them there. We can't fight forever and they don't seem willing to surrender. We need to come up with ideas people."

"Sure _The Rising of Humanity _should have schematics for the Mammoth tanks. We could use those and zone shatterers to force the Turians out of our city. I can send the message now sir."

"Do it Markson and have them built now." The schematics were received soon after and Mammoth tanks and shatterers where rolling, or in the shatters case hovering, of the assembly lines to be used.

* * *

**Citadel**

Councilor Varias stood in his private chambers talking to a holo of Primarch Tilarus. "You are WHAT!" He yelled. "A patrol fleet found a new race activating a Mass Relay and in accordance to council laws they stopped them. Now we are going to pacify their home world and take them as a client race. If we hurry we can do it before the Asari find out."

Varius, was about 6"5' with a light metallic grey skin tone with sharp red face paint across his face. "Are you even sure you can pacify them? The report you gave me says they have fought for days before this new fleet arrived. We don't need a war on our hands for control of some primitives. I will give you three days. After that I will be bringing it up to the Council. We don't need to deal with the Asari on this. Even if you win we will be receiving heat from Tevos."

Primarch Tilarus nodded. "It shouldn't take that long. We are sending the _Eye of Palaven _to get this done along with the sixth and seventh patrol fleets."

Neither thought that a new race could stand up to the peace keepers of Council Space. Little did they know it would be harder than they thought.

Tilarus sat down and started the paperwork to get this problem done quickly. _Spirits, I hate paperwork, _he thought as he started on it.

* * *

**Shanxi**

**The next morning**

Legion's forces were in pitched battles across the foothills of the mountain range as the Turians tried a steamroll tactic to crush the Nod forces. They didn't take into account that the Marked of Kane couldn't lose morale. Fire-teams of Awakened fired at Turian forces, neither gave an inch to the other.

General Geras of some Turian troops on this hell hole of a planet was pissed at the persistance of the _Humans, _they just wouldn't surrender even as Turian troops slowly marched forward. He watched as a large walking tank fired crimson beams into a IFV causing it to explode injuring dozens of troopers near it. The Cabals which had been on the frontlines but they barely kept the line holding against these people. They would strike hard then fall back but could hold their own when they had to stand and fight. Those huge mechs and vehicles were a problem.

They needed reinforcements but the other groups were stuck in fights across the city. The ships in orbit were also stuck barely holding the space above the planet. Things were grim for the soldiers, they couldn't last against the humans without help.

On the other side of the city Williams was getting the push against the Turians ready. They had managed to build six mammoths and 18 Zone Shatterers, so Williams had the Mammoths escorted by three Shatterers. The Mammoth would be able to handle heavy hits while the Shatterers would take care of the smaller threats, also with the Mammoth's rockets it could handle light aircraft.

"Ground Command, this is Space Command. We are securing space above your position so aerial strikes will be available and infantry drops will be starting soon. We will be hailing them to allow them to surrender so stand ready to receive prisoners if they do."

* * *

**The Turian frigate _Marisa_**

Captain Gredan stood at the helm of his ship. Things weren't going well, these humans showed that when it came from push to shove they shoved back hard. They would most likely fall here but it seemed that they would die here, there would be no retreat. It would cause the men on the ground to fall.

Suddenly Sariha, a young female turian with a reddish skin tone and light blue face paint yelled out, "Captain we are being hailed by the human Dreadnought."

"On screen Sariha. Let's see what they wish to say now." Gredan believed they would probably gloat but decided to answer anyway if just to say that they wouldn't fall easily.

The image of Admiral Hugh Skidder appeared before him. "I will skip the pleasantries and get to the point. I am asking you for the good of every man under your command to surrender. I give my word as commanding officer that your men will receive fair treatment. You must realize you can't hold this up forever. Three of your ships are down and your last two are barely holding together."

Gredan looked at his crew and knew they couldn't hold until reinforcements arrived. Only one human cruiser was destroyed with the others only damaged due to the Human's tactics of having the ships with lost shields to take refuge behind others to bring their shields back online.

He regretted having to do this but it was in the best interest of his crew. "Very well admiral, I formally surrender my ships and their crews to you." The crew was shocked and after the comm line went off they started to talk. "SILENCE! We wouldn't have last another hour and before my duty to follow suicide orders my job is to make sure of the safety and survival of my crew and I don't intend on throwing your lives away."

As they stood there Gredan shutdown everything except life support and sent a message general Geras letting him know that the Humans controlled space and that he shouldn't try to fight a losing battle.

After a few minutes a small human vessel floated by and two small craft flew between them and hooked to the airlocks.

Zack Doreno, a 32-year-old Italian man with a black buzz cut, stood before the alien airlock. He was about 5'9" with a black scorpian tattoo with red highlights arcing above his left eye where the tail curved by his lower jaw bone with the claws put around his eyes. He turned to his squad of eight. They were a rushed squad, none of them really knew each other due to most squads having men pulled to learn the new gear and the others put together to maintain full groups. "Alright guys, Our job here is to secure this vessel, make sure there is no resistance, and prepare the crew to be sent to the surface. So we will get this done by the book. I don't care if you have family on Shanxi I will have no anger prone morons causing an incident here."

The airlock doors opened and the team immediately moved through and cleared the corridors and split into two teams Zack's team moved to the bridge as the second team moved to sweep the rest of the ship. The whole ship was beyond spartan. Zack swore he could could see where welds had been made in the making of the ship.

Zack moved forward and with the translation program taken from the Turian's communications with _The Rising _allowed him to speak. "Captain Geras, I am Sargent Zack Doreno and my team and I will be taking command of the ship. You and your crew with report to the airlocks to be brought over to _The Midas _and then you will be shuttled to the surface." The Turian standing at what was in his belief to be the helm nodded and said, "Then I give command of _The Marisa _to you Sargent."

* * *

_**The Rising of Humanity **_

"Admiral Skidder, We have control of the turian ship _Marisa _and the crew is being brought over to be shuttled to Shanxi. The transfer went without any problems. Sargent Zack Doreno gave them five minutes to grab any personal objects and we have the ship clear for the research teams to come over. The other ship had a few small problems but nothing big. Do we have permission to go ahead with sending over science teams. They are getting ... angsty, Sir."

Hugh chuckles, "Permission granted," He could actually hear excited talking in the background, "but I want a team of marines onboard at all times."

"Alright I want the following ships hold a blockade 20 kilometres from the Relay: _The Silent Night, The Curator, _and _The Star's fire. _The rest of the ships will hold just above the atmosphere. I want all fighters at the ready and maintain weapons ready."

* * *

**Citadel**

Councilor Tevos stood as the Slarian councilor Kesh Vaskeer came in. The frail looking 25-year-old was a reddish color with a pair of horns that both curved to the left. He walked over in front of her desk. "We have a small problem with the Turian Hierarchy. They are pulling ships from patrol groups and reserves are being activated. All the STG knows is they are heading out of council space."

Looking over the data Tevos was suprised, "By the Goddess, Why in the world would they need to pull this kind of military power out towards the edges of our space?"

"The Primarch contacted Councilor Varias and spoke to him about something. Since then Varias has shown nothing to suggest he was leaving the Citadel or being prepared for anything but our meeting in two days."

Tevos nodded thinking about the possibilities, "Lets wait until the meeting then we will talk to Varias. We have worked with him for a few years so he atleast deserves the chance to explain what is going on first."

Kesh nodded and left the office. Tevos sat down and looked at the photo of their inaugration ceremony. _Varias what are you doing? _

* * *

**Well events are coming together. Sorry if it seems a little rushed but I had a minor writer's block. I will still be having the HDI attack the Hegemony. Please Read and Review.**


	5. Turian Problems

**Hello everyone. New chapter is up and I forgot the codex for the mammoth and shatterer. So:**

**Mammoth Tank mk.V: The mark five Mammoth tank was redesigned from the mark three and fours body frame with enhancements from element Zero. The new Mammoth was built to bolster the new combat forces. Replacing the main cannon was a dual rail gun cannon with three tiberium core SAMs. The mammoth's armor plating was given an ablative coating to help deflect weapons fire.**

**Zone Shatterer: The Zone Shatterer was built to traverse the hostile Red Zones. The Zocom didn't rely on artillery so they used the Shatterer to break through heavy defenses. The Shatterer is built in a hovering disc with a large bulky box holding a sonic cannon. The Overload ability of the Shatterer allows it to by pass safety limits and send an even bigger sonic shockwave but the energy causes the vehicle to shut down for forty seconds to allow it to reboot.**

**Also the cabals were able to hold a sniper round yes. In the game a Widow couldn't do a one hit kill and it was designed for _Anti-Tank _ability. Yes the sniper panicked a little but hey even a Cabal can't hold an artillery round off.**

**Now then on with the story.**

* * *

**Turian side of Relay 314**

Captain Darrus stood in his private quarters waiting for the fleet admiral to decide for them to advance through the relay. He was worried about the coming fight the ships he had ordered to hold the human home world were most likely destroyed. Who knew about the ground forces. The Hierarchy had given command to Fleet Admiral Tras Vrekan, a 45-year-old turian from palaven, he wore a lime green face paint which stood out against his dark slate grey skin. Tras was a hard man to work with due to his arrogance in his abilities. "Captain, your cruiser will head through the Relay first and secure it. The sixth Patrol fleet will support you and then the _Eye of Palaven _will head through with the seventh Patrol Fleet." The sixth and seventh Patrol Fleets contained three cruisers and eight frigates with six destroyers from Palaven arriving to join the fleets.

Darrus knew his ship was a test for traps near the Relay but like all good Turians he would follow orders. "Yes Sir," turning and walking out to the bridge, which was only thirty feet away from his quarters, he walked in and barked the orders to head through the Relay. "We head through secure the local space with the 6th fleet. Once we secure it _The Eye _and the 7th fleet will follow through after us. Let's move through people." _May the Spirits help us, _Darrus thought grimly as the Relay activated.

* * *

**The Rising of Humanity**

**Communications room**

Admiral Hugh Skidder stood before the human security Council as a hologram due to him still being on the _Rising. _"So you have secured Shanxi, correct," one councilor asked.

"Yes, but we do believe based on the known intel on these Turians and what some of them have said. We believe that there is a Turian strike force headed our way now. They seem to be intent on crushing us and keeping us as a slave race. Sure they call them client races but its a gilded cage really. We have no knowledge on numbers so I am putting a request for any support you can give. The funny thing among the troops is the Turians think Shanxi is our home world."

Mark nods. "I think I speak for everyone when I agree we need to hold Shanxi. If the Turians want a war we have to keep that Relay away from them. I nominate we send the new Marauder Raider Ships to Shanxi it will be a good trial for them. Any disagree?" After a chorus of no Mark stands, "Then it's agreed. The Raider Ships will support you Admiral Hugh Skidder. May you prevail over these Turians."

**The Marauder Raider Ships:**The Marauder was designed to allow maximum long-range combat away from planetary support for fights against raiders. It has its own foundry and fabricator allowing it to directly build its own parts and can take an asteroid into its secondary cargo hold to strip it down and pull the metals out while dumping the unusable parts out into space. The Marauder is 9.8 Hectometers( roughly 980 meters) in length and has a hollow cylindrical body. Inside the hollow area is habitat and combat modules that allow them to be changed for greater adaptability. Legion gave the schematics for the Obelisk for the Marauder.

**Armament:**

100 30mm point defense

50 tiberium core missile launchers

20 obelisk laser cannons

8 heavy rail guns

1 spine mounted mass effect rail gun

The Marauder carried 100 fighters and 40 bombers to compliment its lack of local fighter coverage.

Hugh looked over his fleet's ability and nodded before setting up a defense plan. His fleet consisted of one Dreadnought, 2 Carriers, 10 frigates, a pair of destroyers which frigates with an added inch of titanium plating, 6 cruisers, and 12 defense boats with the four Marauders coming. The firepower could reduce a planet to slag. He looked at images of the space around the Relay and started to come up with a plan.

"Communications, I need a link to the fleet. How is it going with Williams?"

* * *

**Shanxi**

Williams was preparing the ground forces incase the Turians tried to land forces again. Bunkers and defense turrets were being set up in roadblocks to keep up reinforcement times. Most of the Turians were already being held at a prison near the plains to the west of the city. The guards there just put them inside and held the gate while hammerheads air dropped the supplies such as medications, food, blankets, and other small things. So far no major altercations had happened yet. Mammoth Tanks and Predators rolled through the city blocks while Hammerheads patrol above the city

The three groundside Ion Cannons were almost built but still needed the ten minute prepare time as the GDI predessors. Defense Stations were being built but it was doubtful they would finish in time.

* * *

**Local Space of Relay 314**

Admiral Vrekan stood before the view port looking towards the primitive Human planet. _Oh how I wish I was home instead of dealing with these filthy apes. _He turned and as he walked to his desk called Darrus. "Captain I want you to head towards this _Shanxi _with two frigates and find out the enemy strength. What little there will be." _Like they stand a chance against the might of the Turian Hierarchy. _

The Turian fleet waited near the Relay as the three ships headed towards Shanxi. "Admiral Vrekan. The Human world is in sight. I only see eight ships but.." Vrekan interrupted him, "Good prepare to attack the planet once the rest of the fleet arrives." "But Sir, I don't." Vrekan shut the comm line on him. "Shit, we don't know where the Dreadnought is. Sensors I want you to find that ship. Now!"

The Turian fleet flew past a gas giant and its asteroid belt rings. Admiral Vrekan laughed as he looked towards the human planet. _This will be so easy. These pathetic Humans won't know what hit them. _He was about to ask for the arrival time when something impacted the ship and they heard a high pitch screech. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He roared at the Officer in charge of the sensors.

"Human ships coming out of the asteroid belt, Sir!" The kinetic barriers flared into view as rail guns hit the _Eye _as the Human ships charged out at them. The Humans quickly closed the distance and fired sonic cannons which tore armour apart and shredded the fighters launched as the Turian ships tried to quickly fight back. The worst was when the Defense ships fired their lasers into the fighter bays of the Turian's ships causing the remaining fighters to explode and some ships to rupture.

Admiral Skidder watched the fight from inside the asteroid belt. The Turians obviously didn't expect an attack coming from the belt and had been over-confident but he wasn't going to relax until this fight was over. "Prepare the Ion Cannon. Release fighters and prepare boarding parties I want them to capture a ship and it's computers intact. Prepare the EMP bomb to fire." People were running around sending orders and preparing the ship.

Condors soared out the fighter bays as the Carriers turned to return to Shanxi. Will flew his Condor towards what appeared to be an enemy frigate. Turian fighters, they had a strange curve figure that looked like a backwards C with two wings coming from the top of it, flew towards them. 30mm defense guns fired from Defense ship they were escorting to the frigate and started to decimate the Turians. As the two sides clashed Will curved his fighter above the fight and dived back towards it firing a swarmer missile, the swarmer missile was a long cylinder that held thirty smaller Tiberium core missiles that swarmed any enemy nearby by tracking FOF tags. The swarmer shattered and swarmed the Turian fighters and blew a dozen out of the water, er space. Will's fighter shuddered when a Turian flew by and hit him with his Mass Accelerator Guns and chased the Turian fighter not noticing the two fighters on his tail. The last thing he remembered was an explosion and his fighter shaking hard and an alarm going off before he slammed his head into a console.

Admiral Vrekan's Flotilla was being pushed back hard. The Humans had hit them hard and the Fleet couldn't fight back effectively because the Humans kept hitting them before they could reorganize. He was about to call for the fleet to fall back to the Relay when the Human Dreadnought fired a blue beam that hit a cruiser near the middle of his forward group. Several blue beams appeared in a circle around it and they swirled towards the center beam, when they impacted the beam the energy became unstable and destroyed the cruiser and two frigates and countless fighters. "By the Spririts, What was that? Get us back to the Relay. All ships to the Relay. We can't keep fighting like this." He ordered the fleet. "We need to get the fleet organized."

"Admiral, The Humans are falling back to the planet. Also one of the Human fighters has been recovered. The ship itself is useless." Vrekan turned to him. "Then why did they waste time recovering it?" "The Human pilot was still alive. He has been detained in the brig, Sir!" Vrekan grinned, this could be a great break for the Turians. "Alright, I want that Human sent to the far side of the Relay so we can interrogate him. The rest of the fleet will hold the Relay until we can come up with a plan to deal with the Humans quickly."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duh! A human is in the Turian's hands. What will happen to him now. Also as always please R&R. I am going to Myrtle Beach for a Family Vacation so I won't be able to update for about a week. Sorry.**


	6. The Council Views

**Well Myrtle Beach was AWESOME! but the eight-hour drive SUCKED! it was agony my family singing. BURR! gives me nightmares. Anyway back to the important things. The Story. Also just to make sure no one gets confused. The humans still activated Relay 314 but due to the discovery of Legion no one cared about the rely as much.**

* * *

**The Citadel**

**Three days after the Turian assault**

Councilor Tevos and Vaskeer stood in the Council meeting chambers waiting for their Turian counterpart to show up. Varias entered the room as Tevos and Vaskeer were pulling up charts and summaries of other business of the Council. "Varias, Why has the Hierarchy been pulling ships to the edge of Citadel space. Did you even think about what could happen if the Terminus Systems would consider it a possibility to attack our colonies?" Tevos yelled as she didn't even bother with pleasantries. Vaskeer put a hand on her shoulder, "Varias, please sit down and Tevos, yelling won't help. Now please explain yourself Varias."

Varias sat down and nodded. "A Turian patrol fleet ran into a ship reactivating a Relay and when they tried to stop them they fled through the Relay so the fleet followed them to arrest them for breaking citadel law."

Tevos nodded. "But that doesn't explain the fleets being pulled."

Vaskeer nodded. "Wasn't pirates but a new species. One that fought back and fought hard. The fleet must have been beaten and the Hierarchy pulled fleets to fight them. But they could have just contacted these new species and kept this whole mess from escalating further."

Varias nodded, "I wasn't aware until they sent the other fleets. I told the Primarch I would be bringing this up if they couldn't stop this fight today. The only good news is we captured a Human and are holding the Relay on their side."

Tevos turned to Varias in surprise. "Where is this Human? We can use him to speak to his leaders and end this." Varias opened his omni-tool and opened a file. "The Human is on the _Adrianas _and could be here in an hour. The Human unfortunately he doesn't seem to be willing to cooperate with us." Opening a video of the Human in a cell showed him yelling something they couldn't understand.

Varias activated a translation for them. "Hello, anyone there. Let me out you bastards! I want to make my one phone call. You assholes better send me back now." The video went on with insulting them. "I don't think he is happy about this." Vaskeer comments lightly.

Tevos nods, "True but I can mind meld with him and we can possibly find something to stop this little war."

* * *

**Shanxi**

In orbit the remains of the Turian fleet: _The Eye of Palaven, _two cruisers, and six frigates engaged the Human fleet: _The Rising of Humanity, _two Carriers, four battleships, and ten destroyers. The two sides were trading fire and the battle waged fiercely as the remnants of the Turian ground forces fought to hold out to be retrieved by the fleet. As the fighting between the Turians and Legion's forces waged in front of the mountain Legion was buried under a Turian commander managed to contact one of the frigates in orbit.

"We need orbital support, Now! We can't keep this up. I am transmitting the coördinates now." Admiral Tras gave immediate permission to fire when he was alerted to the situation. "I want that mountain to become rubble immediately." The frigate fired a single mass accelerator round straight at the mountain.

General Williams was sending orders to patrol groups that were fighting the last of the Turians on Shanxi that were still fighting. BOOM! "What the hell was that?"

"Sir, Legion's soldiers just shutdown. OH MY GOD! The mountain was just hit with a mass accelerator round! Legion is gone and we don't have the man power to hold them off."

Williams stepped outside to see the damage. The great mountain peaks that had seemed to look over the city were gone. Hearing an explosion he saw an enemy tank rolling down the road with a couple of platoons of foot soldiers. As the tank entered a four-way intersection a large mech crushed it by slamming its huge foot straight through it and turned its upper body away from them and fired into another tank that had followed it. Two smaller mech charged behind it and fired two mini-guns which literally chewed through the footsoldiers and ripped them apart. The larger mech walked to them and a hatch opened up.

One of the men commented softly, "A Titan? Those haven't been used since the Second Tiberium War." A large man climbed out of the Titan's hatch and called down. "It looked like you could use some help. Commander Shane of the newly rebuilt Steel Talons Company. Sadly I only have twenty Titans and thirty Wolverines but we will help anyway we can."

"Thanks we could use any help we can. Thanks for the aid." A marine ran up to him as he watched the Titan march back towards the fighting. "Sir the Civilians need help. They are grabbing Turian weapons and any Awakened weapons they can but they won't last like this. Two patrol groups and a couple of rifleman teams are nearby. Want me to sen them to help, Sir?" Williams gave a confirmation and watched the flashes above them in orbit. _When will this end?_

* * *

**Citadel**

The council stood before a square cell with kinetic barrier walls where the Human sat on a small cot bolted to the wall. Tevos stepped forward. "Hello, My name is Tevos and these are my fellow Councilors Vaskeer and Varias. We wish to talk to you about your species."

Will laughed. "No, you want to try to get me to spill secrets or be subjected to torture. Well, screw you! I don't intend to say anything." Varias glared at him as he called two Turian C-Sec guards in. "Hold him so Councilor Tevos can Meld with him. I want this done quickly." It took a few minutes but the guards eventually Will was subdued and Tevos stepped forward and placed a hand on his forehead and spoke quietly, "Relax Human and Embrace Eternity!"

Tevos stood still as a lifetime flashed before her eyes. Words and phrases like Tiberium and The Brotherhood of Nod meant nothing to her. There were strange things like a landscape with green crystals everywhere and other bizarre places.

She stepped out of the cell and the guards let him go. As the Council headed for their chambers to discuss what Tevos had seen Will called after them. "You won't win! Humanity struggled above Tiberium and we succeeded. We won't submit to you or anyone. Peace Through Power! We will persevere."

After the Council was back in the Council Chambers Tevos sat with her fellow Councilors and started to tell them of what she learned from Will's memories. "It's strange. There were things I didn't understand but I know that the Turian fleet is above a colony not their home world. We seriously need to send a diplomatic party to meet with these Humans and stop this fighting quickly before there are anymore people killed."

After an hour or so of debating they decide to send Matriarch Dossana on the Asari Corvette _The Crimson skylight. _She would leave as soon as possible to end this fighting and get these Humans to join the Council Races. They couldn't even think of the possibility of a race deciding not to join them.

* * *

**Arturus Station**

Mark walked quickly through the halls as administrators came up asking him to sign things and he headed to the Senate Chambers to update them on what was going on at Shanxi.

Stepping inside he stood before the Senate. "We are holding the space around Shanxi. Also A Turian frigate fired a Mass Accelerator Round into Shanxi and destroyed Legion. The Awakened soldiers just shutdown. Currently the company of Steel Talons have secured the area outside the Civilian's Bunker and have grabbed a few Awakened so we can study the mechanics so we can build new fully mechanical mech to bolster our forces. We have scientists studying the two Turian cruisers we captured. How are the operations on Earth doing?"

A scientist stood. "We are working on the Scrin Drone Platform. We have managed to crack the shielding but it requires too much power and emits radiation that is lethal long-term to be used for infantry but if we use the design and connect it to a mass effect core we can boost the protection level. Currently we are working on creating energy shields but we don't know if it is possible."

Mark stood before the Senate. "We have managed to crack the Turian's computers and discovered there are more species than just these Turians out there. We need to prove we won't be an easy target. I propose we start ramping up fleet production and start building an army. My biggest concern is this Citadel Council. When they learn of us they will try to mediate a peace but they will try to get us to join them."

A senator asked, "What is so bad about that? I mean if they have been around longer than us why shouldn't we join?"

Mark nodded, "At first it seem like a great idea but after going through this Codex: It is like an encyclopedia of the races and history and even technology. It's like they never learned of the word secrecy. It has star charts of their territory as well. But anyway they don't do anything to enforce laws like slavery. There is a race called the Batarians who regularly kidnap innocent people and force them into slavery with any threat of appraisal from the Council. They would also limit our fleets and most likely demand access to our technology and Tiberium due to their dependance to mass effect technology."

"Then what do you suggest, Head Councilor? We can't fight them all, we have too many problems like the Tiberium infesting earth to fight a war."

"I suggest we set up peaceful ties and trade routes but stay independent of the Council Races. We have enough problems without dealing with them but we must make sure they understand we are not to be underestimated."

* * *

**Citadel**

An omni-tool flashed as an alert for breaking news on the citadel aired. The owner of the tool hit the open button to watch the newscast. "This is Astoya Makera with Citadel News." An Asari newswoman spoke on omni-tools and vid screens as she spoke. "Two and a half weeks ago a Turian patrol fleet stumbled onto ships activating a Mass Relay. When the Turians tried to stop them with force they fought back hard. With me today is Professor Xandras from the Salarian Union to talk about this war.." Xandras cut her off there. "Not a war more a battle that has been streched past a usual time period for a fight. Now I believe you managed to recieve combat footage from a Turian soldier, may we see the video?"

Astoya nodded and played the video. Two IFVs and twenty Turian footsoldiers were heading down a Human street towards what appeared to be a military base at the end of the street when the first IFV crossed a intersection a HUGE 20 ft. tall mech charged out and crushed the vehicle with it's foot as easy as stepping on a bug. The upper body, a smaller rectangle that had a semi-raised cockpit with a single cannon jutting out from the right, twisted and fired into the second IFV and it blew from the firepower as it stepped off the tank and forward as two smaller ten foot tall walkers, these where almost eapual hieght in legs and body and the front was angled to deflect fire. The two smaller mechs opened fire on the soldiers, the firepower was withering and ripped through troopers. The video cut out as the mechs marched toward the enemy base.

Astoya had a stunned look on her face, the video had taken maybe fifteen seconds to finish. Xandras was nodding absently. "Educating, yes. These Humans are intelligent. Look at the walkers, most militaries never thought walkers would be useful as military weapons but these Humans have successfully used them as you can see. They also know how to assign a vehicle to a role."

"What do you mean a role, Professor?" "The larger mech used its cannon to take out the IFVs and the two smaller mechs immediately attacked the infantry and decimated them. This also shows the variety they have to be able to deal with different problems. The defenders before used mainly tanks to break defenses while these new mechs are apparently Hunter-Killer teams for Turian patrol groups."

Astoya nodded. "How do you think the Council will handle this?" "Obviously they should send someone, preferably non-Turian, to start peace talks to stop this foolish fight and get things calmed down. Sad start for a First Contact."

Astoya nodded. "Thank you, Professor but we are out of time. I thank you for coming though." "Your welcome Miss Astoya."

The omni-tool shutdown and the holder dropped it and chuckled. As he walked out of the room he had been in light from the outside signed on the armor he wore. It was an gold eagle swooping down on an imaginary prey with it's talons reaching out as if to grab it.

* * *

**Citadel**

**Presidium Docks**

The Council stood in a private dock with asari Spectre Skara K'Loso and Matriarch Dossana. They would take a Corvette to meet with these Humans and start negotiations. They would then bring a diplomatic team to the Citadel so the Council can have them join the Citadel Races and sign the Treaty of Farixen.

The duo would be taking the corvette _The Crimson Skylight _and would be taking the Human prisoner who still just cussed out his captors or mockingly hit on the asari. Tevos spoke quietly before they left, "You have the power to do whatever it takes to end this war between the Humans and Turians. We don't wish for this to last longer. May the Goddess guide your journey."

Minutes later the ship was heading through the Relay and was on it's way to Relay 314. Skara sat beside the Matriarch, "What do you think of this assignment, Matriarch?"

She scoffed, "They are most likely primitives who barely understand the technology they possess. It will be simple to make them join the Client Races. It won't take longer then a week atmost before this all ends."

Skara nodded and stood, "Well I am going to go to bed before we get there, Good Night Matriarch." She left the Matriarch to her thoughts. _This foolish race will learn to listen to thier betters quickly or else._

* * *

**Well we have an arrogant Asari coming to deal with Humanity. She is going to be in for a shock. Hahaha! Also please Read & Review. I would like your input to make my story better. Also I am thinking of ending the First Contact war then give a timeline until the attack of Elysium then start a new story of the war against the Batarians. Let me know what you think of that idea. Also I editted this chapter put the wrong names at the end for the ship and Matriarch meeting the humans sorry had to fix it**


	7. Citadel Council who needs you

**Well I hope everybody is doing good. Also to Kane no Jack Harper is not Legion. Jack's future will be different. There will be no Cerberus. Due to events in this chapter.**

* * *

**Relay 314 (Human side)**

_The Crimson Skylight _floated past the Relay towards the Human planet. The Asari crew was watching for the Turian fleet. "This is where they were last reported to be! Where are they!" Skara yelled at the crew. "Ma'am, we .. found the Turian fleet," she spoke hesitantly. "Well, WHERE ARE THEY!"

"They are around us.. or whats left of them." The Spectre looked out the view ports at what she had assumed to be asteroids from the belt near them but at a closer look and scans and realized they were the remains of dozens of ships. She shivered at the destruction. The Turians had always been considered the toughest of the Citadel Races. The fact these Humans were able to fight and win has shocking.

As the ship passed the asteroids fighters suddenly buzzed by the main view port and a voice came over the comm system. "Asari vessel this is wing leader of Eliason Flight. Follow me and don't deviate from the flight path we are sending you or we will fire upon you." The comm shuts off and a fighter pulled before them and turns towards the edge of the asteroid belt.

Floating just inside the belt was a large rock with lights flashing on it. "They built a base in an asteroid?" Skara whispered. Most civilised races would just build an entire station instead of creating a piece of crap dump like that thing. Unfortunately due to her arrogance and belief that the Humans were just barbaric heathens that she didn't realize that the base was perfectly unnoticeable without the lights.

The corvette drifted to a halt close to the base and a shuttle flew up beside the _Crimson _and hooked up to the airlock. Matriarch Dossana spoke, "Open the airlock and let them aboard." A young asari nodded and opened the airlock and brought up the camera video at the lock. Eight large armoured figures come on with rifles up and sweeping the area. The front figure held up a hand and gave a few hand gestures and the soldiers nodded and five including the leader headed towards the bridge and the others split off and seemed to be securing the rest of the ship

Zack and his team swept through the corridors towards the bridge and mused quietly to himself. _Second alien ship I have boarded in a single week, huh wonder if that's a record. _The ship seemed to be more elegant than functional but still the team was wary of these Asari. "Boss, I found something." John, who was leading the other group, said over the comm line. "What did you find John?" "One of ours. A pilot William Weaver. Mia but believed to be KIA."

Zack nodded, one more man alive was better than finding another man dead, "Send him back to the shuttle and have the medics on the station ready to receive him."

Stepping into what had to be the bridge Zack stepped forward and said with an upbeat tone, "Ladies and ... women (he stopped when he saw there were no men on the ship) I am Zack Dorreno and if your apart of the diplomatic team or their personal guard please stand up." Two of the asari stand and a second after four others in some kind leather armor.

"Alright, follow me and we will be meeting the council on the station. If you feel the need to try anything funny like trying to assassinate the Council you will be dead before you can even reach a gun. Now follow me and keep your hands in view." They start back to the shuttle. Once they reached the shuttle Zack stepped over to Will. "How are you Will, you okay?"

He nodded and relaxed, "It was okay except for the mind rap from a bluey like them but still they can't even seem to understand gaining information."

At that Spectre Skara laughed. "You primitive Humans. You can't even understand the might of the Asari. When we mind meld we can see your entire lifetime." Will shakes his head. "I may not know about this "Mind Meld" but I know that the mind is a powerful thing. If you refuse to share something you can block mental probes, after all Nod used them during the wars. She learned mostly useless knowledge."

It shocked the Asari about the fact Will seemed nonchalant about it. Zack shrugged and gestured for the shuttle to head back to the station. "Well, welcome to the Deras Station. Now everybody keep your hands and legs inside the vehicle at all times." That got chuckles from the humans but the asari just scoffed.

Once inside the group walked through the hallways to the conference room. The Asari looked around at the construction crews and workers building the station walls and components for computer systems. What surprised them was that they didn't use omni-tools or omni-computers but real tablets and computers.

* * *

**Shanxi**

Mark Freeman stood in front of a house that was only slightly damaged from the battles across the city. After he rang the bell he stepped back. The door opened and a young man, around twenty-five or twenty-six, opened the door and was shocked when he saw the Head Councilor standing on his porch step. "Mr. Harper, may I have a word?"

Jack Harper nodded and stepped back and let him and his two guards in. "It's an honor Mr. Freeman, please come in. I must ask though, why are you here?"

Mark smiled and followed him into the small living room. "Well, It's a lot of things. The first is this Cerberus group I hear has being created." Jack froze. Him and a few others had talked about it for a few days not very long. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sir."

Mark grinned and nodded. "Good try but I know about it. Will you two wait outside?" The two Zone Troopers nodded and left. "Look Jack, I am not here to arrest you or anything like that. It would have been the police. I want to hire you and your team." Jack had a look of shock at that. He had expected to be arrested or just shot. "Hire me? Why would you want to hire me?"

"Our intelligence says that the galactic government will want us to join them as a "Client Race" and expect us to follow them. I intend on trade routes between us but no more than that."

Jack nodded. "Alright but you didn't come here to just say that to me. Why do you want me?"

"I am creating a new department off the official record. You will still answer to the Council but don't technically exist. It will be called the T.G.I the Technology Gathering and Integration department. I want you to be its head. You will work on gathering technologies we could use and integrating them into our current arsenal and even civilian areas of life. This will include Nod's tech with Mass effect tech. Your first job is to start on this." Mark handed Jack a paper with a lot of drawings and schematics. "I intend on preparing an intelligence task force to keep an eye on the Council."

Jack looked through them and nodded. "What is our funding?" Mark passed a check over. It had a lot of zeros in it. "This is our yearly budget?" Jack looked shocked at the amount.

Mark laughed and shook his head. "That is for this project. Also if you can start businesses to create more income I won't care. There are two stipulations for this. One: Nothing like the Marked of Kane. Cybernetics are fine but it was inhumane what they did to those people. Two: You will send monthly reports on your activities to me or the Head Councilor after my term."

Jack nodded. "You have a deal Head Councilor." They shook hands on this and Mark left the house with his two guards. Jack hurried to his comm line to get a few people over so they could start working on this. The blue prints he set down showed a corvette and the schematics for a Nod stealth generator.

* * *

**Daras Station**

The Asari had been put inside an empty conference room and left there. Just as Skara was about to get pissed of at the heathen Humans the door opened and a group of Humans walked in. The first Human spoke calmly, "Sorry for the wait I had pressing matters to deal with on Shanxi about the reconstruction and supplies being sent to fix the damage."

Four sat down as the other three stood, one at the door and two at each far corner. Dossana nodded, seemingly calm and spoke before Skara could say something angrily. "Yes, that's quite alright. Shall we start this then? The Council has sent me to start negotiations to end this silly war of yours."

An Asian man of about forty-five years interrupted. "Our _Silly _war? We did not start this fight, your attack dogs did. What happened, did they slip off their leash?"

"You pathetic human. You were lucky the Council even bothered to stop the Turians of wiping your whole species off the Galactic map," Skara snapped back.

Mark interrupted, "Chang, calm down and you," he pointed to Skara, "Shut the hell up or I will have you kick out off this station. Now we know why the Turians attacked us and their reason is bullshit. They could have contacted us first and told us that it was illegal to activate relays to your government. They blew up a damn research ship that had no real weapons."

Skara wanted to say that all the Humans were good for was dying because of their primitive race. Dossana spoke, "Yes, the loss of life is sad but we must press on. The Council has agreed to allow the Humans to colonize the Skyllian Verge and allow them to join the Council as a Client Race if they sign the Treaty of Farixen." She wanted them to go to the Skyllien Verge to put them between the Council and Batarians.

Mark shook his head, "We don't agree with those terms. We will be willing negotiate about something things."

Skara broke her angry silence, "What do you think you can gain? You nearly lost to the Turians and won't be able to hold them forever."

Mark laughed, "You think we almost lost. They could the colony by surprise and even then the "Almighty" Turians nearly lost if it wasn't for the fact there had been no warships above Shanxi." The mocking tone shocked the Asari, no species had ever dared to insult them before. "Now this is our deal." As the meting went on about the reparations and terms of the peace treaty the asari were shocked at the terms of these humans. Things were eventually settled and a team was created to go meet the Council for them to read over the terms.

* * *

**Citadel**

**Week later**

The entire Citadel was buzzing about the news of the new race coming to the Citadel. So far no-one really knew much about them except what little could be gathered by the news networks. Then the Council announced that the New race called The Humans would be visiting the Citadel this week to join the rest of the races as apart of the Council. Little did they know of the shocks and surprises that would come during the human's arrival.

The Council was waiting anxiously for the arrival of the Humans. "Councilors, unidentified ships coming through the Mass Relay." They saw three ships coming towards the Citadel. One seemed to be a little smaller than the Destiny Ascension but more boxy with a few curves that seemed to make it look alive in a way. The two smaller one seemed to be frigates but a little slower and were of the opposite spectrum having a more curvy line with a few sharp lines in them.

All three looked to armed but not looking for a fight. "Councilors, we are being hailed."

Tevos nodded, "answer them please." After a minute the line came on and a voice spoke calmly, as if this wasn't a meeting between to groups of people to stop a war. "Citadel Command, This is _The Red Dawn _permission to send a shuttle over. Do you copy?"

An Salarian looked at Tevos and she nodded, "Yes _Red Dawn _permission granted. Sending docking bay coördinates now."The largest ship stopped just a couple of kilometers away from the Citadel and three shuttles dropped out from the hangar on the belly towards the Citadel.

A crowd of reporters and civilians were standing waiting for the new species to arrive. Reporters were asking the crowd about what they thought about this whole deal. Then the three shuttles arrived. The two outer Ox transports landed and release ten Zone Troopers who ran out and swept the hangar with rifles raised and after seeming to judge the area safe one trooper raised his arm and made a sign to the third which set down shortly after. walking down was three humans in a sort of ceremonial robe and calmly moved towards the C-Sec officers. Four of the Troopers followed as the rest stood guard at the transports.

Once at the check point an asari stepped forward and spoke, "We must ask you hand over any weapons you are carrying to insure the safety of the Council and any civilians."

One of the troopers nodded and still not speaking nodded to a trooper and he ran over and the four handed him their rifles and a belt of grenades. No one gave him their hand guns. The Asari noticed but didn't comment on it and the group proceeded to the meeting room.

The first thing the Troopers noticed was that it seemed built to hold off attackers while the diplomats noticed that it was built as if to intimidate any newcomers. As they walked the C-Sec officers watched them warily as if they were going to suddenly go into a blood rage or something. Finally they reached the Council.

Tevos spoke first, "I would like to welcome you to the Citadel. I hope we can create a lasting peace. We will be willing to help the Human race merge into the council races..." at that point one of the human diplomats interrupted.

The man, Jared Mortuna, spoke shook his head. "We are sorry for the misunderstanding but we do not intend on joining the council today or anytime soon. We have enough problems to deal with like rebuilding Shanxi, we will of course be expecting some form of reperations for the damage to Shanxi, and the Tiberium on Earth."

Tevos while shocked was about to ask about this Tiberium when Varias spoke, "What do you mean not join the Citadel races. No one has ever declined an inivitaion to join us!"

Jared nodded, "Yes, yes but we are not them and we don't care if no one else has declined. We have other matters to be concerned about."

Tevos quickly spoke, "Yes this Tiberium. I was wanting to know about it."

Jared just sort of nods and mutters, "Of course they want to know about it."

He looks up and starts to explain, "Tiberium is a noncarbon based crystaline element with strong ferrous qualities and a non resonating reversible energy field. Its possibilities were limitless and Humanity was quick to start trying to harness it. It was a mistake that led to bloodshed and the near loss of our own planet."

The Council and everyone there listened with bated breath at this. "Tiberium will spread by leeching the metals and other heavy materials and condense them into crystals. These crystals are lethal to carbon based organisms and nearly any enviroment they are in. Between 1995 when the first tiberium landed on earth (just a guess from the Wiki) and 2034 Tiberium covered most of the planet. It adapted and mutated lifeforms to to its alien nature and led to the possibility of Earth no longer being habitable.

Vaskeer commented, "Why would you destroy such a resource? Its beneficial properties must have been incredible."

Every single one of the Humans there glared at him. "Our home world is DYING due to tiberium and the control towers built to stop its growth have made it to were we can only delay it as we move people off world while trying to find a possible way to get rid of it."

Tevos nods, "Indeed but we would like to get a sample on some tiberium to study."

Jared immediately shakes his head no. "No absolutely not. Tiberium will stay on Earth and we are working on getting rid of it. Tiberium is too dangerous. Sonic Amplifiers are the only thing that holds it in a stable hold that stops it from growing. Your Element Zero just causes it to explode which spreads it even more."

Varias and Vaskeer seem irritated at this but Jared cuts them off. "The HDI is only interested in peace and possible trade routes but we will not trade weapons and tiberium."

After this the tensions rise a little but the two group end up with a treaty that satisfies both groups and it was to sign at Shanxi in a weeks time at the reconstruction festival. The Human delegation quickly makes their leave and head back to the transports when several reporters came up. "Excuse me, can we have a word with you about your meeting with the Council. The head trooper was about to push past them when Jared nodded and stepped toward them. "Yes, of course we have time. What is your question miss?"

"Astoya Makera. You have refused to join the Citadel races. No one has ever done that in all the years since the asari and salarians found the Citadel. Why would you decline that offer?" Astoya seemed to be dumb founded as well her viewers.

"Well Mrs. Makera, We just have enough problems with rebuilding Shanxi and trying to reclaim Earth from the Tiberium that corrupts it that we don't intend on being apart of the galactic community just yet."

With that the group entered the transports and left the station.

* * *

**Citadel Evening News**

"This is Astoya Makera with Citadel News. The Human diplomats arrived to day to meet the Council just to tell them "Thanks but we don't want to join you." Giving the fact they had too many other problems to deal with like this mysterious Tiberium and other problems they just decided to stay out of the Galactic community and rebuild."

"Makes you wonder just why they didn't wish for Council support in this reconstruction."

Mark stood with the Security Council watching the broadcast. "Alright, the construction of the new fleet and gear is being done and Shanxi is being rebuild. I told the diplomatic team to get them to agree to sign the treaty at Shanxi in a weeks time. I am planning a celebration to boost the morale of the civilians and to show the Council we are not to be underestimated."

A scientist, Ken Deson, stood and stepped forward, "We have started our work on combining the Scrin shields to our current vehicles and we believe that we are close to cracking the ion storms. We have people scouring the computer banks to see if they used the Relays or some other kind of FTL."

Mark nods and turns to the rest of the Councilors. "I am having a ceremonial company of troops to go to Shanxi to show a display of might to the Council and their entourage."

* * *

**Hello everybody. I could have had this chapter up sooner but a storm knocked out our Wi-Fi. Anyway, there will be one more chapter to cover the treaty signing and then a timeline chapter for this one. I will then start on my second story. Hopefully I can make it longer.**


	8. The New Beginning

**I would like to thank everyone for the continued support. Also I know some people said that they couldn't tell some times when I was talking about the Citadel Council or the Human council. Now there is the Citadel Council and The Security Council for the Humans**

**subsider34: thanks for the grammar fix I didn't think about it like that.**

**Kaioo: No they don't mention the Scrin so they don't try to get their hands on Scrin tech. They don't trust them.**

**Axcel: Yes if you can weaponize sonic weapons in space your advanced enough to use better weapons but the sonic energy could destroy fighter groups and bunches of missiles at once.**

**Michae1ange1o: I meant for the asari to be snobby and "Holier-then-you" to other "lesser" races. the Scrin won't be reapers. I like the Scrin too much for them to be Reapers.**

**Wilson: It's a warning. When has anyone in Mass Effect ever used common sense. They just heard that Earth is nearly dead due to Tiberium and they are telling humanity to hand it over to them to study. I just have never seen any common sense from anyone. The Council raises the Krogan just to wage war and then neuters them for doing what they were taught. They them kick the Quarians out of their embassy when they listen to the Council and try to destroy the Geth and then the Council refuses to help them. **

**aDarkOne : I have actually never read the books or comics. Never get a chance to buy them.**

**Now the next chapter. Don't own Mass Effect or Command and Conquer.**

* * *

**Shanxi**

**Destiny Ascension**

It had been a month since the Human Diplomatic team had shocked the Council and the Citadel. The Humans refused to join the Council Races but agreed to trade routes between the two governments. A sore point between them was the status of Spectres in HDI territory. Spectres were not allowed in HDI systems without contacting a local tracking officer and had to abide with HDI law and their "Get away with it badges" were useless.

The Council and a retinue of Spectres and media personnel to Shanxi for the signing of the treaty. The _Destiny Ascension_ was met at the Relay by a trio of Human corvettes who escorted them to a small station near the Relay where the Council took a Human shuttle to Shanxi. As they descended in the atmosphere they looked at the city and were shocked at the condition of the city. The Council had seen the footage of the city from above and the place had been decimated, now it was almost completely repaired.

The entire city was just teeming with activity, crowds moving around vehicles driving carefully through and tall tan mechs were walking around, some holding slabs of material to buildings some using large flamethrowers to weld them to the building frames.

Tevos turned to the co-pilot of the shuttle. "Pilot, What are those large walking mechs?"

He turned to her and then looked to the city. "The large tan ones? Those are Avatar mechs, they were used by Nod forces as heavy assault walkers. Those down there are Purifier models, They carry a flamethrower instead of an obelisk laser. They are now used as construction mechs to carry huge materials and weld them to building frames."

Vaskeer nodded, "Ingenious, The sheer brilliance and adaptability of these Humans is astounding. They adapted a weapon of war and turned into a rebuilding tool. What I want to know is how they rebuilt the city so fast."

The co-pilot shrugs and turns back to his panel of instruments and ignored them after that. The news crews were recording everything they could see so they could edit it later. The city Air Traffic Control sent them flight instructions. "Delta-Niner, Do not deviate from projected flight path. Theres too much air traffic due to reconstruction."

"Copy that control, Delta-Niner out." The Shuttle landed in an outer landing pad to allow easier flight for the construction craft flying about. The Citadel group walked out and was met with four large combat vehicles. A human in a black suit and sunglasses stepped forward. "Sorry about the APCs but most civilian cars and flyers were destroyed or damaged during the battle on Shanxi and all other craft have been requisitioned for reconstruction. Now if you will follow me please."

Once aboard the APCs the convoy headed out. Looking out the windows they could see people in white clothes with red crosses on the shoulder blades hurrying about helping people. "Who are they?" Varias asked the Suit man who was riding with them. "Red Cross corps, their a Humanitarian group. They respond to natural disasters and other calamities with aid. They have been around for about 293 years and is composed of mostly volunteers using donations from people and governments to prevent and alleviate human suffering."

The news crew had taped him saying this as they taped the work in the streets. They could see kids running around playing with toys and other things as the adults worked on rebuilding the city. Finally they reached a large white structure and headed inside. They were hurried into a meeting room with the Human Head Security Councilor Mark Freeman who was wearing working clothes instead of a suit or ceremonial robe. He had a bright orange hardhat and tan cargo pants with a grey sleeveless shirt and a tool belt.

He turned to them and called them over, "Ah! There you are, sorry about the clothes, I was helping with the reconstruction of one of the schools a few blocks over when my aides finally tracked me down." He chuckled as he turned to his aides who seemed agitated at having to look for him. "Well everything is in order but I plan on signing this before the party tonight in honor of the people who fought for Shanxi and I would like to invite al of you to join us in this celebration."

Tevos didn't really want to join in this party but knew she needed to get this done and so agreed, "We would be honored to join you at this party of yours."

"Good, If you wish you can walk around the streets and see the sights since most of the construction is finished for the day."

* * *

**Later that night**

The party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time except those from Citadel Space. They hovered in a loose group around the Council and seemed to be nervous about being around so many humans.

The current song Bullet for My Valentine ended and a slightly drunk man walked to the mike. "Alright everybody, I got one more song before our illustrious leader, Mark Freeman (Cheers and yells rang out from the crowd), and the Citadel Council sign the treaty. But first a tribute to your marine corps!"

Over the loud speakers they play The Warrior song- Hard Corps.

_The eagle born to those who pledged their lives and sacred honor was smiled upon by God and freed from chains and iron collar. He is held aloft on unity and by history revered; for preserving peace through strength his wings now reach across two hundred years. But for each of those and one year more, God has smiled upon The Corps, from the Barbary Coast to the Eastern Sand, by sword, by gun, or by bare hand. So it's been, and shall be weighed: though many are born, few are "made". Faithful Always, they shall remain, dogs to loose when war is waged. _  
_  
I am a Marine on the beach, I'm a killin' machine, with a need to bleed you when the light goes green, best believe, I'm in a zone to be, from my Yin to my Yang to my Yang Tze. Put a grin on my chin, come to me, 'cuz I'll win, I'm one-of-a-kind and I'll bring death to the place you're about to be: another river of blood runnin' under my feet. Forged in a fire lit long ago, stand next to me, you'll never stand alone. I'm last to leave, but the first to go, Hard Corps is the only way I know. I feed on the fear of the devil inside of the enemy faces in my sights: aim with the hand, shoot with the mind, kill with a heart like arctic ice_

I am a Devil-Dog I'm marching on,  
I am a warrior and this is my song

I bask in the glow of the rising war, lay waste to the ground of an enemy shore, wade through the blood spilled on the floor, and if another one stands I'll kill some more. Bullet in the breech and a fire in me, like a cigarette thrown to gasoline, if death don't bring you fear then death ain't brought by no Marine. Come to the nightmare, come to me, deep down in the dark where the devil be, in the maw with the jaws and the razor teeth, where the brimstone burns and the angel weeps. Call to the gods if I cross your path and my silhouette hangs like a body bag; hope is a moment now long past, the shadow of death is the one I cast.

I am a Devil-Dog I'm marching on,  
I am a warrior and this is my song  
Hell has no demon I won't overcome,  
I am a warrior and this is my song

Now I live lean and I mean to inflict the grief, and the least of me's still out of your reach. The killing machine's gonna do the deed, until the river runs dry and my last breath leaves. Chin in the air with a head held high, I'll stand in the path of the enemy line. Feel no fear, know my pride: for God and Country I'll end your life.

I am a Devil-Dog, I'm marching on,  
I am a warrior and this is my song  
Hell has no demon I won't overcome,  
I am a warrior and this is my song  
I made the devil himself turn and run,  
I am a warrior and this is my song  
Into the fire I will keep marchin' on,  
Oorah, Marine Corps, Get Some...

The band pulled their instruments off the stage as a table was put in the center of the stage to allow the signees to be able to sit as they signed this history changing document between their two governments. This meeting was being broadcast in both Human space and Citadel space.

Tevos decided to take the initiative and stepped forward first to sign the Treaty. "Today we sign this treaty so our future generations do not have to fight a needless war against one another due to mistakes and foolish pride. May our peoples have peace between long after we are forgotten in time." She spoke as she signed the treaty and sat down.

Varias stood walked over a quickly signed the treaty, his pride still smarting a little from the fact a younger race won against them, even if they didn't really lose anything.

After Vaskeer and the Security Council signed the treaty the party went back to full swing and some even started to sing karaoke while drunk off their asses.

Mark stepped up to the Citadel group smiling at them, "If you want you can stay and join the festivities with us. There's dancing and games tonight. Should be fun."

A young woman of African descent walked up behind them. "Excuse me, but I am going to borrow my husband for a while, he owes me a dance I believe." She grabbed Mark's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. The Citadel group hears him say in a mournful tone, "But I can't dance dear, I have two right feet."

"The saying is two left feet dear." He pulled her into an embrace. "No, I am so bad it's two right feet. So what do you think of the Citadel group, Dear?"

As they spun slowly to the song _I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire _Sarah thought about it. "They have become to complacent in their power. They don't know how to react to us refusing to join them. It makes them think we are just barbarians and not civilized people who just wish to be left alone."

She pulled back a little to look him in the eye. "You will have to be careful in your actions. They will see the bad before they see the good in us but I believe in you my husband. Now just relax and enjoy this night."

Mark put his worries aside as he relaxed in the arms of his wife and enjoyed this night as the party went on through the night without a care in the world for tomorrow.

* * *

_Access to Historical Timeline granted. Welcome *****. This is the best compassing timeline from 2158 to current day._

2158 CE- Humanity learns that the "Magic" used by the Turian Cabals is Biotics. The T.G.I start on biotic study in human children who have been exposed to Ezzo to learn the potential of the average human. April 14: Ashley Williams is born. General Williams retires with honors for holding Shanxi against invading forces.

2159 CE- Saren Arterius joins the Spectres. The HDI build Phoenix Station to start training and studying new biotics.

2160 CE- The Blue Suns Zone Trooper regiment is created by Zone Commando Zaeed Massani and HDI Intel officer Vido Santiago. Kasumi Goto is born.

2161 CE- Trade between the HDI and Citadel is going strong. Human goods are becoming the goods of choice due to their great quality and cheap prices. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is born. Jack is born.

2162 CE- The construction of Arturus Station is finished. Batarian pirates with believed connections to the Batarian Hegemony attack a convoy. The cleansing of Tiberium on Earth is predicted to take forty years to complete.

2165 CE- Tensions between Humans and Batarians increase over the Skyllian Verge while the Council does nothing to interfere. Anti-alien groups start claiming the Council wishes for Humanity to destroy itself fighting the Batarians but no evidence is found. Saren and David Anderson work on a co-operative mission between the HDI and Council to hunt down Dr. Shu Qian but Saren kills both Dr. Qian and his Batarian supporter and blames Anderson for the mission failure.

2167 CE- Three Asari Spectres are arrested in HDI space for nearly destroying half a city to chase down a terrorist group. When the Citadel Council demanded the release and return of the Spectres the HDI refused saying they would be sentenced to ten years in prison for the murder of a dozen civilians who died due to the Asari's rampage through the city with no regard to the civialians.

Since the Asari broke the law of all Spectres would have to check in with a tracking officer to have city police officers to aid in the capture of criminals the Council had no leg to stand on. The HDI agreed to compensation in return for the return of the Spectres with the added law of Spectres and all Council operatives were to stay out of HDI territory for good.

2168 CE- An asari colony suffers a huge Tiberium explosion when Asari researchers backed by the Citadel Council tried to use Ezzo to control and contain four liquid Tiberium cores. The damage is immense and the Tiberium was already starting to spread across the planet when the Council found out about the destruction of the labs. When asked to help clean the Tiberium the HDI refused stating, "We warned you about Tiberium but like a spoiled child you refused to listen to those who had more knowledge then you and messed with Tiberium anyway." Relations between the Council and the HDI suffered that day.

2170 CE- Human colony of Mindior is attacke by Batarian slavers. The attack fails but the HDI warns the Hegemony that any attack proven to be by them will be a declaration of war. A surviving Batarian ship warns of ghost ships ripping them apart but no evidence is found and the warnings are "Dismissed" by the Council and government authorities.

2171 CE- The Batarians, in response to the Council refusing to stop Human expansion into the Skyllian Verge remove their embassy and become a rouge state.

2172 CE- Quarian ships arrive above a Human colony in hopes of trade between the two. After learning of their plight and the refusal of help from the Council the HDI offer to make the Quarians a protectorate under the HDI. The Quarians will do the survey and mining work in return for protection and new ships from the HDI.

Many in Citadel space are angered by the Humans willingness to work with the Quarians. The Citadel council demanded that they stop helping the Quarians. "They are being punished for the creation of the Geth." The Human Ambassidor only had this to say.

"You are punishing the Quarians for their ancestors mistakes. No Quarian alive was there when the Geth arose. If anything you should be punished, The Citadel threatened to close the Quarian embassy and withdraw all Council support. The Quarians tried to do as they asked and the Geth fought to preserve their right to exist as sentient beings. We will not punish the son for the sins of the father."

2174 CE- A survey team discovers odd surface protrusions on the planet of Armeni. They are discovered as elaborate crypts of the Zeioph. Human universities start excavations to learn of this ancient race. Council Races are angry at this blatant disregard for Citadel laws that disallow the excavation of burial sites. HDI forces are deployed to protect the excavations from Citadel reprisal, officially stating its protection from pirates.

2176 CE (Current Day)- Batarian funded pirates attack Elysium in what would become known as the Skyllian Blitz.

_Signing you off *****. Good day._

* * *

**This is the last chapter of the First Contact War: Peace Through Power. Now remember to Read and Review please. The next Story will be called The HDI-Batarian War: Power through War.**

**Thanks for the support everyone.**


	9. The next Story is here!

**The next story is up and running and its title is: The Great War: Peace Through war.**


	10. sorry

Sorry Accidently put the new chapter for the Great war on The First Contact war.


End file.
